The program described in this grant application is a carefully structured research training activity that is designed to take a group of twenty minority students to the University of Dar es Salaam in Tanzania, Egerton University in Kenya, and the University of Benin, in Nigeria, where they will receive training in biomedical research by participating in on-going and well established research programs in natural products and environmental health. This program will provide students an opportunity to engage in biomedical research in an environment that promotes different ways of thinking, expands the concept of team work, provides exposure to new and unique areas of research, and promotes global cooperation in science with a particular emphasis on biomedical issues of developing countries. [unreadable] [unreadable] New research skills will be developed and linkages will be established that will no doubt lead to future collaborations in biomedical science and other professional areas. The skills, knowledge, and experience gained will serve as an important stimulus for future work in these and related biomedical science areas. Indeed the experience will provide a platform for the discovery of new career paths. [unreadable] [unreadable]